Goodbye
by siriobiwan
Summary: Marshall Lee awakens from his slumber


Slowly the vampire stirs. He awakens as if he was put in slow motion. How long has it been? A day, month, year, century since he had last walked Ooo? He had no way of knowing. Judging from the dust that laid over everything he guessed a century was about accurate. He would have to go back to his tree to be sure though. Fionna and Cake lived there now or would their descendants seeing as neither was immortal. He wiped his face and got up. His muscles reacted as if he had only laid down for a short rest. Why did he sleep so long? He couldn't remember now. The years, and the dreams, had taken a toll on his memory. Oh the dreams. The vampire shuddered trying to shut out the images that involuntarily ran through his head. One thing he did remember was a young adult named Gumball. He smiled softly as he remembered the boy telling him that he would marry him. It took all of the vampire's self-control to be serious in front of the boy. Yes, he did want that very badly ah, but Gumball would be dead by now. Or how long did candy people live? He couldn't remember. He would hear Gumball's voice in his head tell him but he couldn't make out the words. It was a sad thing waking up. Or rather would it be a sad thing to go to sleep? He couldn't decide. Not willing to spend any more time on the thought, the one thousand and a hundred year old vampire floated towards the exit of the cave. He had the body of an 18 year-old and raven black hair the fell beautifully over his face. He was wearing clothes that he was sure were no longer in style. He would need to go acquire new clothes. But first things, first. The thirst the vampire had been ignoring until now almost seemed to drill into his head. He was so thirsty it hurt. A slight hissy sound escaped from his lips as he reacted involuntary to his thirst. His fangs lengthened out and his eyes grew black with red pupils. It was time to hunt. He knew he normally ate just red things, so why was the taste of blood so fresh on his tongue. He didn't have time to think about it as the thirst hit once more. Drink Drink drink DRINK DRINK! The voice shouted in his head. He was merely a servant to it. He floated out into Ooo. It took a second to adjust to his new surroundings. It was night out with the full moon over his head. He spotted a patch of red flowers and drank quickly from them. Now that his never ending thirst was a little quench he wanted to see how everything changed. He wanted to float right away to the Candy Kingdom and see who is now ruling over the Candy people but he didn't dare. He couldn't let go the one strand of hope that Gumball was alive. He couldn't. He decided to go to his old tree house. He floated up to the house as silent as night. He saw lights in the house and he held his breath. He willed his mind to be calm. There would be no chance of Fionna being in there. He silently floated up to the window and peaked in. He saw a little boy about Fionna's age and a dog about Cake's age sitting there playing video games on a new BMO. He smiled sadly as he recognized Fionna's movements, gestures, and smile in the little boy. It was a sad thing to age yes. He lowered himself and thought of whom else he could visit. He knew the Ice Queen could be home, but he didn't want to visit her. He knew he didn't have a choice. He landed on the ground and started to walk towards the Candy Kingdom. He dreaded each step before finally he just flew at full speed towards the kingdom. He wanted to know now. He had to know. He slowed down once he saw the light to Gumball's room was on. The window still lead out to the balcony. The balcony where he would bother Gumball. The room he had his first kiss. The bed he made his first and only partner. He thought he would live the rest of Gumball's life by his side forever giving him the support and love the Prince needed and deserved. Why did he leave? More importantly what was this copper taste in the back of his mouth? He landed silently on the balcony and peered in his hand pressed lightly against the glass. He saw someone had welded the window shut. Perhaps it was his partner who grew tired of waiting for him to bust in the window. Grew sick of waiting so he had the window welded shut to ease some of his pain. The thought saddened the vampire. He looked up at the sound of a girl humming. He saw a princess about 18 years of age working on paperwork at her desk. The room looked completely different. Everything was much more pink and girly. The vampire's eyes were fixated on the girl. She reminded him so painfully much of his former lover. Tears threatened to spill over as he realized that his only love was indeed gone from this world. He inhaled some of the girls scent hoping something of Gumball lingered but it was of no use. Gumball had a slightly different scent a better scent. The vampire couldn't handle it anymore as he flew as fast as he could away from the Candy Kingdom. His mourning was cut short by a sharp pang of thirst. Why? The vampire looked down at his hands. Why was he thirsty at a time like this?! For the first time he noticed the blood on his hands. He felt his stomach drop. He didn't kill. He didn't drink blood. He hesitantly took a taste of the blood and suddenly everything came rushing forth. He killed Cake in a fit of thirst. The thirst he was a servant to. He drank his friend dry. Fionna and Gumball had to drive him out. He could remember the looks of pain on their faces. Pain he caused. He ran away and went to sleep to forget about this horrible ordeal. All knowing one day he would have to wake up and face his sin once more. He sobbed softly. "No... No…" he murmured unable to believe himself. He raised back his head and shouted to the moon. It was a wordless wretched sound of heartbreak. One person had to still be alive. Betty. Betty the Ice Queen. She had to still be alive. The first peaks of sunlight threatened to rise over the horizon. He needed to see Betty. He flew as fast as he could over there to where the old lady lived. He landed softly on the ice.

"ICE QUEEN!" He shrieked. An old man came out instead.

"Wha? What do you want I'm the Ice KING" the old man said. The vampire fell softly to his knees. Even Betty was gone. He buried his head into his hands and fell onto his back. He heard the old man land softly beside him. He peaked through his fingers to look at the Ice King. The crown. No… that's not the same one. Another flashback went through his head. It was Betty. She removed her crown.

"Tell Simon" he could hear her say "I love him" before smashing the crown to little pieces. He had to watch as his old friend seemingly melted into a human girl than rapidly aged until she crumbled into to dust. He uncovered his eyes and looked at the concerned old man then he looked at the sun that was just starting to peak out. No he had more to tell him more than just that. He would trust this man to keep Betty, Fionna, Cake, Prince Gumball and even him, alive through memories. He sat up and quickly began the story of the two adventurers Fionna and Cake. By the time the sun was half up and had just started to hit the vampire the Ice King was totally raptured by his story. The vampire lay back down.

"Don't forget" he told the old man.

"I won't!" the Ice King said tears in his eyes "But you have to tell me how does it end?"

The vampire out stretched his arm and held his hand out in front of him and looked at the sky in between his fingers. "I don't know" he answered. He looked at the Ice Kings with tears rolling down his face. He gave a sad smile. "But I hope it's a good one, Simon even if I don't deserve it" he said. He watched in pain as his hand boiled then started to dissolve into dust as the light worked its dark magic on it. "Before I forget… Betty loves you. She's waiting for you. Goodbye Simon" said the vampire closing his eyes. Yes hopefully there would be a good ending.

"NO! Marshall Lee!" cried the Ice King sobbing "I want you to know that I believe that you have a good ending in front of you! Even if you don't believe it or don't think so I know you do!" Simon broke down into uncontrollable crying.

Thank you, thought Marshall as he felt the warm sun beat down on his whole body. He could see everyone waiting for him and beckoning him. Out in front was his Gumball. Tears streamed down Marshall's eyes and he smiled. Yes, he did think that there would be, for once, a good ending for him.


End file.
